Sleep Snogging
by muggleborn444
Summary: Lily comes in after her rounds, and finds James' mumbling in his sleep on the couch. What will Lily do when he subconsciously asks her to kiss him? One of our first stories ever written, but never published. Might not be that good, but it's L/J so R&R!


**AN: LMAO! We found this in Caroline C's fan fiction folder and I just HAD to post it. I mean really. I nearly died laughing. This was pre-posting so it is not that great… but funny as heck. So anyways. We have an issue. If you have the time to favorite or alert a story, you have time to write a few words in a review. Even if it is only, "Update" or "Loved it". Please. You're killing us. So when I say read AND REVIEW, we expect you to actually read AND REVIEW. Got it? Good. Read and Review please. 3CA**

As I hurried back to the Heads' common room from the Owlry, I wondered if James Potter, the Head Boy, would still be up. Over the past few months, I had begun to fancy James. Only recently had I admitted this to myself, because before this year I had hated him with every fiber of my being. I was reluctant to tell James about my feelings, however, because although James asked me out every day, and always acted as if I were his true love, he was the biggest jokester in Hogwarts. Apart from the rest of the Marauders, that is. James, and his three best friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, are the pranksters/man-whores of the school. Well, Sirius and James are the man-whores and lead pranksters. The others just follow along with their crazy schemes and have had fewer girlfriends in their entire lives than James or Sirius has in a week. James' quest to date every respectable girl in the school includes me, and that is definitely why he keeps asking me out every time I turn him down. He doesn't like me. I'm sure of it.

I whispered the password to the portrait and carefully stepped in to the common room we shared. I didn't see him at first, as he was lying on a sofa, which faced away from me. But I heard his voice.

"Lily," he was muttering, "Lily, I love you." I hurried over to where his voice was coming from, and found that he was asleep. _Oh my, _I thought, _he talks about me in his sleep. Maybe he does like me..._ Then I realized what he had said. He doesn't like me! He loves me! And…

"Lily, my love…kiss me…" He wanted to kiss me too! I was more than happy to oblige.

So I carefully pulled the pillow he had been snogging out of his muscular arms, and replaced it with my own body. I tentatively pressed my lips to his. James, still asleep, murmured my name again and kissed me back gently, with one hand cradling my head, and the other on the small of my back.

It wasn't long before he woke up fully; I mean, how could he not, what with me kissing him and his hands on me and all that jazz. His lips continued to move as his eyelids fluttered open and he blinked until my face seemed to come into focus.

I was a little afraid of his reaction; if it had been me, I would've been outraged that someone had come and begun to kiss me as I slept. But once again James surprised me by pressing my body to him with more fervor and attacking my lips with a passion his slumbering form had lacked. I smiled into the kiss and mirrored his actions.

Eventually, though, the blissfulness had to come to an end. I will say, however, that I was actually _not _the one to instigate that end. James was the one who finally pulled away, with us both breathing heavily. I was, incidentally, about to fall off the couch, so maybe it was a good thing that we stopped. After an awkward moment where James attempted to help me up and get off the couch himself simultaneously (and unsuccessful maneuver, by the way), we were finally both sitting on the couch taking calming breaths and trying to stop the pounding of our heartbeats. At least, that's what I was doing. I like to think James was just as shaken up as I was.

"L-Lily," he began, seemingly unable to look away from my face. "If I may ask, what exactly brought this on? Not that I'm complaining though!" He added an afterthought as if to clear up what the bulge in his pants didn't show.

I just shrugged. "Impulse, I guess_…_" He just looked at me with a mix of shock and awe.

"So, what does this mean… are we… us?"

I looked at him. "That's up to you to decide, now isn't it?" With that, I got up and sauntered to my room. This is going to make breakfast rather interesting tomorrow morning…

**AN: We had a disagreement over the ending, but this is what we agreed on. So yeah. Sorry for almost kinda losing my temper in our earlier author's note, but I hope I got the message across. And it is not just for this story either, we want reviews on all stories. **


End file.
